A Film by Dale Squires
A Film by Dale Squires is the 19th episode of Victorious. It aired on March 5, 2011 to 3.5 million viewers. Plot A popular film director named Dale Squires comes to Hollywood Arts to direct a short film. The gang and some other students at the school get the opportunity to direct a short film with Dale. They convert a one-act play Beck wrote into the script for the movie. Jade, Cat, and Beck act in the movie while Tori helps direct it and André edits it. They film the movie at Tori's house. During the filming, Dale Squires does not do any of the work. He constantly shows up late and ignores everyone, simply playing with his laptop, snacking, and chatting on his phone. When the movie premieres, it is a big hit. The gang discovers that Dale takes all the credit. Tori goes and confronts him, but he doesn't care. So Tori, Jade, and André plan a revenge on him. They go to the McMurphy show, and André's cousin is supposed to act and ruin his image. But right before that, he gives everyone credit. They feel bad and try to stop her. But André's cousin proves him as a cheater. They feel bad and leave for waffles. Subplot Meanwhile, Beck repairs Robbie's car. While Beck fixes the car, Robbie tries to impress girls who came over to watch Beck. However, it doesn't go too well, because one of the girls ends up spraying Robbie with a very powerful hose. Beck doesn't seem to have a problem with this because Robbie kept taking the credit for fixing the car. In the end, Robbie confessed that he was having fun fixing the car because it got him attention from girls. Beck explains that girls like guys with cars, and leaves to find "cheerleaders that need a ride." However, just as the cheerleaders come, some criminals hijack Robbie's car. Trivia *André has a cousin named Kendra. *Tori mentioned that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. Trina defends herself by saying that she had a bladder infection when she was younger. *This is the first time Jade has hit Cat. *This is also the first time Beck and Cat have kissed, although they were characters in a movie. This only leaves André as the only main male lead who hasn't kissed Cat. *'Ending Tagline:' "Yay, I love excitement!" - Cat *Nick.com calls this episode "Dale Squires." *Robbie's car is a 1987-1992 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. *It is said in this episode Beck has an "uncle" named Barbara. It is possible that his "uncle" is actually a transwoman who's name is now Barbara and her pronouns are she/her. *The last "TheSlap update cut scene" features a remix of a part of Make It Shine. *The notebook that Jade hit Rex with has pink butterflies on the back. *At the end of the short film, Jade is seen wiping off a bloody knife. But Cat died right after kissing Beck, not after being stabbed. *'Reception:' 3.456 million viewers *A girl who flirted with Beck has the same PearPad cover that Tori has in the beginning of Wok Star. *Damian is probably based on the character Damien in the horror story, The Omen, especially given his looks. *Dale Squires is very similar to Drake Parker from Drake and Josh. *Jade knocks Rex out by hitting him in the face, he can be knocked unconscious. *Robbie comments on how awesome Beck's jeans fit his butt. *Cat recommends that the gang eat waffles at the end of the episode, which she later designs Sloppy Waffles in the Sam & Cat episode #SecretSafe. *Trina has a minor role in this episode. *The short movie that was filmed at Tori's house was shot on a Panavision Panaflex camera. Goofs *When André shows Dale the already cut together scenes, there is a thumbnail of Jade about to hit Cat which is also seen in the finished film at the end. If they have already shot it, and the end, with Jade wiping the knife, then they didn't need to shoot that part. *When they are standing in the talk show studio, about to talk to Kendra, half of Jade's hair is pulled back. A few moments later, however, it is hanging loosely around her face. *Dale would actually be banned from Hollywood Arts if he still left the credits to himself and he didn't do anything. *When Robbie comes into class, he complains that some street toughies have stolen his left shoe. However, when him and Beck go out to Robbie's car he is wearing two shoes. *When Jade and Cat are shooting the last scene for the last time, Cat puts all of her hair on the left side of her head, and then lies down. But after she lies down, her hair is strewn about again. *The Mack Murphy Show tapes after sunset, as mentioned by Tori, which means Tori, Jade, Andre and Cat would've gone there at night. Although, during the scene change, it shows the front of Paramount Studios being daytime. Plus, when Beck was fixing Robbie's car, it was the middle of the day. *When Tori's mom calls Tori over Cat is seen walking down the steps, but when Tori explains to her mom what is going Cat is seen walking down the steps again. *When Dale gives them credit on the Mack Murphy Show, he doesn't give credit to Cat, but Cat was one of the main roles. *Earlier in the episode when everyone was at Tori’s house shooting the film, you can clearly see it’s night. However in the next scene cut they showed Beck and Robbie working on Robbie’s car, it was day there. However they could’ve been working on the car the next day, because when they go back to Tori’s house they talk about shooting the film the previous night. Quotes Tori: What kind of movie are we going to make? Dale Squires: I was thinkin' maybe something intense and scary. Rex: Like Jade? Jade: (slaps Rex with notebook) Robbie: You knocked him unconscious! Robbie: Sorry I'm late sweaty and out of breath. Rex: Get me some coffee. Cat: Why are you late? Robbie: My uncle gave me this old car which I was really physicked about but it keeps breaking down! On my way here the motor died in this really bad neighborhood. Don't get me wrong I like all people but look a mean guy took my left shoe and Rex's! Dale Squires: Robbie What happened to your shoe? Robbie: It was taken by street tufts. Cat: I love mass texting! Robbie: There it is. Beck: There "she" is. Robbie: Oh, right. Cars are called "she." Beck: Not just cars. Robbie: Not just cars? Beck: Also boats, airplanes... my uncle "Barbara." Tori: Trina stop embarrassing me or I'm gonna embarrass you. Trina: Don't threaten me. Tori: When Trina was six, our family went to the mall right before Christmas-- Trina: Don't say it! Tori: And she peed! Trina: TORI! Tori: On Santa Claus. Trina: (Leaves with upset look on her face) (Comes Back) In all fairness, I did have a bladder infection. Cat: One time I ate a hamburger and I started sneezing... but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger. Jade: Maybe your red hair dye seeps into your scalp and into your brain... Cat: Can that happen?! Trina: I made this picture of how Johnny Depp and I would look like.... Tori: On Santa Claus! Trina: Bladder infection! Chris: Out! Robbie: (to Beck) Man, those jeans fit you great! Andre: Holly Vega Did you buy onion dip? Holly: No. Andre: Why not? looks at him angrily Andre: Okay...! Ms Vega: Where's Trina? Cat: Tori locked her in the bathroom. Tori: Cat! You weren't suppose to tell her that! Ms Vega: I'm ok with it. Tori: What time is it? Jade: I'm not your clock. Beck: Almost 9. Robbie: I need to be home and in bed by 10:30 can we please get started? Andre: Without a director? Tori: Yeah, where's Dale he was supposed to be here at 7. Cat: One time when I was 7 I was at the beach and I made a sandcastle and I called it Cat's castle...true story. Tori: Beck let me have you on the couch. Jade: Girl... Tori: For the shot! Robbie: So what do you think's wrong with it? Beck: Stuff. Robbie: I knew it! Jade: Monica you cannot die on me wake up! Cat Cat: OW! Tori: Cut! Jade: What? Tori: You're not supposed to hit her. Jade: I felt like that's what my character was supposed to do. Cat: My face hurts! Tori: Can we do that again without the physical assault? Jade: You're not the director. Andre: Our the director is over there playing on his laptop! Tori: Hey, Dale. Dale: Tori, can you get me a bottle of water? Tori: NO!! You took all the credits for the movie we made! Dale: So I can't get a bottle of water? Beck: Pop the hood! Robbie: Yes, popping the hood. Time to... pop the... hood. Beck: I'll do it. Robbie: Thank you. Jade: Check out the homepage on SplashFace. Tori: Nah, I've already seen the lobster on a bicycle video. André: Look up top. Tori: Our movie's the number one featured video! Jade: Two million views in one day. André: And Dale Squires is taking all the credit. Jade: And, he keeps deleting all my very creative negative comments! Jade: Ugh, gross! Talk shows are for tourists and Canadians. Tori: And, revenge—seekers. André: Ah. So what's the plan? Tori: I don't know. You're smart, she's mean; come up with something. Holly: Please don't ruin the house. Tori: We're not gonna ruin the house. (something breaks) Boy: My bad! Tori: You know, just yelling "my bad" doesn't make it okay! Mack Murphy: So you're not going into politics? Cat: (giggles) That was off the cuff! Gallery Video Gallery HD Night of Premieres March 5th - BTR, Victorious, and True Jackson VP!|Night of Premieres Promo Victorious - "A Film By Dale Squires" Promo|Official Promo Link to Hot Shot Director's Clip References 119 119 19 Category:Episodes with guest stars